


Please

by Miracles_and_MindHoney



Series: Please Don't Leave Me [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a dick, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Changes, POV First Person, Please Don't Kill Me, Scotland is a dick, everyone but iggy is a dick, oh forgot mintbunny, this has rape and i feel bad about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_and_MindHoney/pseuds/Miracles_and_MindHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It will be ok America. He will come back….but it might not be the same England you know." She looks sad but nuzzles me anyway. "I have to leave now." She places a paw on my face and then leaves. And in that moment I know that England is really truly gone. Sorry if the summary sucks XP ScotlandXEngland; hinted USUK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> this is on going i'm just lazy and slow plus i don't have a lot of reason to post because i think i suck so whatevs *le shrug* hope you enjoy this trash

Please

 

I look up from my book as the America stood from his chair. "Where are you going Meri?" I ponder.

"Out" is all the reply I get as he walks out my hospital room. I sigh quietly when the door closes cutting off my view of the 50 on his back. My mind starts to wonder as I stare at the roses he brought me. 'He really is a sweet boy, but I just can't tell him.' I drop my head into my hands as I think about what has happened over the last few days. Suddenly the door to my room opens again and I look up hoping to Alfred but no. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh?! Who gave you any reason to talk to me, you fuckin' little Southern Fairy." The intruder takes a drag on his almost gone fag, and blows the smoke at me. I cough softly then wince as pain runs along my broken ribs. I whimper softly, as I start praying that he will just go away.

"Please Brother haven't you had your fun?" I ask hoping that America will come back in time, but that I really doubt.

"No I aren't done wit'cha." He smiles evilly. "I had just got started wit'cha but that bloody America had to come over lookin' for somethin' and I had to stop." He pauses to take a long drag on his fag. "An' now that I have ya, do you know what I'm goin' to do baby brother?" He asks as he strides over to my bedside. I shake my head as I press myself deeper into my pillows unable to take my eyes off of the approaching male, to look for something to defend myself.

"Please Scotland don't do this. Alfred will know and will come after you." I try to bluff my way out of this by bring up the other but somehow I know that America won't know till Alasdair lets him know.

"Ya know I'm growin bored of hearin his name. Why don't cha be a good lad and give Alasdair all of your attention. I promise I won't bite cha hard… well too hard" he chuckles at his own joke as he pins me down to the bed and straddles my thin hips. I wiggle under him as I feel things I shouldn't.

"Please Alasdair please don't." I try to plead with the older man, but just as I get out my short plead he gently, almost tenderly places the burning end of the cigarette against my neck. At first I don't feel it but the harder he presses the pain starts to set in and I let out a scream.

"Well we can't have you screamin' can we? I'll just have to fix that won't I." He takes one of his hands and balls it into a fist. I look up at him though my tears, that side down my face like twin streams and whimper even more. He then slams his fist into my jaw, hard enough to make us both hear the bone snap. Seeing as I'm now unable to scream for help I give up and try to go to my happy place where I trap myself whenever this happens, but just as I start to fade from this world Alasdair speaks again.

"Arthur do you hate me for doin' these things to you?" He is looking down at me with so much concern that it makes me feel that if I really wanted I could stop this, so I nod my head.

"Wow I didn't know you could hate baby Artie. Well now that cha told me I guess I should stop, right?" He says pulling the cigarette away and sitting up so he is not hovering over me anymore. "But you know what? I don't give a fuck what cha think cause it's your fault that my mum is dead." And with that he started to beat me in the head with his balled up fists. I throw up my arms to cover my head but it's no use as he grabs my hair and slams me into the wall behind my head. I let out an almost soundless moan of pain. "Please Scotland. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cal-" he cuts off my paniced mangled plead as he does it again.

"You will not talk and if ye do I'll be inclined to be killing ya, do you understand that?" he lets go of my hair and smacks me across my face. Then grabs my hair again and pulls my head back to bite at my throat; leaving what I am sure is to be a nice heavy bruise. Then he pulls off his belt and drops it on the floor next to my bed. I close my eyes when I see this and just pray that he gets this over with as quickly as possible. Alasdair then slips off his tie with the soft sound of silk on cotton and uses it to bind my hands to the bar of the bed just above my head. He chuckles deeply, and I remember a time when that was a soothing noise but now it is the most horrid thing that I have ever heard. Tears start to fall from my eyes as I feel Alasdair shift on top of me to get at the blanket so he can get it off my thin broken body.

"You're a monster Alasdair, and I hate you for that." I groan out as best as I can with a broken jaw however what comes out is more of a mangled groan. I try to be strong but I can feel deep in my soul that this will be the last time my body will be used like this. While this should make me happy it doesn't, it just means I'll die when he is done. Even as I think this Alasdair is pulling my trousers and underthings off. 'Please Alasdair. I don't want this please… AHHH!' I think before I let out a garbled scream as he forces his way in to my tight heat without anything to help. All I can feel is the way my own brother fills me; even pass the point of pain. He moans above me as he fits even more of himself into me.

"Oh god Arthur…..fuuuuck I forgot how bloody tight you little fuck hole is, I loooove it." I can hear the sick smirk on his face. I can picture his face; eyes closed tightly in immense pleasure, mouth slightly open as he pants, head thrown back. It makes me sick to think about it. 'Please oh pleeaase someone please come in and see what he is doing to me and help me' I cry out in my mind as he hilts himself inside of me. He is shaking as he holds still, almost like he's waiting for me to get use to the feeling of him inside of me. It doesn't last long, not more than 10 seconds before he pulls out completely and slams back into me, it is nigh impossible to not let out a scream as he hits my prostate dead on. The pace he sets is hard and fast forcing himself as deep in me as he can with every thrust. I can't help myself as a few moans fall past my open lips, even when he rapes me somehow he still makes me cum. Our bodies rock in time as he fucks me. Him thrusting above me and I myself bucking trying to get him deeper. I beg him with my body and eyes knowing that he will give what I ask. He leans down to kiss me in the heat of the moment. I arc my back when I feel my end rushing at me, he breaks the kiss and looks lovingly in to my darkened green eyes.

"Ya know Artie I love you, right?" I nod as I look up into his deep green eyes. He just smiles as he places a pillow on my face, making me unable to draw any breath. Then world begins to go black as I cum arcing my body high against my elder brothers body.

-Scotland's POV-

I watch as my baby brother passes out from the lack of air. I have a small sad smile on my face when I lean down to kiss his still warm lips. "Oh Artie, I really do love ye but I just canna' let ya be with that bloody brute." I nuzzle his face softly; almost as a lover would do to their beloved. "Ye canna' wake up Artie. He will break ya." I pull out the sharp blade I have, and lightly drag it across Artie's thin neck; not hard enough to kill, but just enough to draw blood. "Artie please forgive me." I hold the blade high above my head preparing to drive it deep into my brother's flesh, closing my eyes as I do so.

"Arthur!" The door is kicked open as the loud America runs back into the room. My eyes fly open in shock when I hear the ruckus. "What are you doing in here Scotland." He says with a hateful sneer on my name.

"I'm 'ere to keep me Artie away from ye. What are ye 'ere for?" I ask lowering the blade to the side, but still straddling Arthur.

"Me?! I'm here to make sure crazy son of a bitches like you stay the fuck away from him! Now get out!" he yells pointing to the door. I just look at him in wonderment.

"Now why on Earth would I let ya near me baby brother?" I fire back at the American. Now glaring at him. "I wouldn't let ye near him in a million years ya 'merican scum."

"To damn bad I'm his fucking boyfriend, now get out before I have to hurt you." He responds slowly pulling out his pistol and aiming it at me. I look down at the bleeding, unconscious country. I gently stroke his soft face and mutter softly to him

"Why have ye never told me that cha had a other lover?" I lean down to nuzzle my youngest brother and that's when the gunshot went off. I gasp breathlessly as the pain rips through my whole being.

"That will be your only warning." The bloody American growls as he walks over to the bed to hold the gun to my head. I swallow loudly when I look up at him; the fear raking down my spine as I look down the barrel of his gun. "Now get off of Arthur or I will not hesitate in shooting you in the fucking face right now Scotland." I wrench my eyes from the barrel and glare up at him.

"I will not be letting ye hurt me baby brother." I drag my blade roughly across Arthur's neck just as the second gunshot went off. After the shot goes off all I see is a slowly fading white light.

\- Alfred's POV-

I look down in horror at what is laid out in front of me; my lover England, and his psycho/rapist/incestuous/older brother Scotland. I drop the gun in my hand as I fall to my knees to hold Iggy's limp, cooling hand. "Iggy come on man, please don't do this to me. I-I need you s-so much." My words sound shaky even to me. I wipe at the tears that are threating to fall from my watery eyes. "Please England. Don't you dare leave me to deal with this alone." I hold his hand tighter. "Please Arthur, w-what will I d-do with Sealand? H-he still needs his m-mother." I drop my head to his hand because it's too hard to keep it up. It's too hard to keep looking at the congealing blood on his neck. I let down my walls and cry for England, for Scotland and for little 4 year old Peter. I feel something on my shoulder and see the little green mint bunny.

"It will be ok America. He will come back….but it might not be the same England you know." She looks sad but nuzzles me anyway. "I have to leave now." She places a paw on my face and then leaves. And in that moment I know that England is really truly gone.


End file.
